In The Future
by 20PercentMorePonies
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what the ponies will be doing 10, 15, 20 years from now? Will Rainbow Dash achieve her life goal of becoming a Wonderbolt? Will Rarity ever become a top designer?


_**Chapter One: Moving On**_

"They're gone!" Rainbow Dash jumped up in the air, cheering. The Hub Agents had just finished up the Season 5 finale of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which was also the last episode of the show to ever be filmed. The ponies had grown older, and somehow the CMC still hadn't happened across their Cutie Marks. The Hub Agents also had all of the ponies bound to a contract in which kept all characters in current residency and somehow managed to keep Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle away from their Cutie Marks. The Mane Six were gathered to celebrate. All other characters had already begun moving on with their lives. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all gathered in a circle to discuss the ups and downs, the twists and turns, and play a few pre-planned Pinkie Pie party games before parting ways. "However are we all going to keep in touch?" Rarity wondered aloud. "We'll find a way. Ever since Derpy Mail Express hired more postponies, mail's been circulating a lot quicker, and I'm sure none of us would mind writing a quick letter." Twilight replied. "Alright, y'all. Let's get down to the games before all the serious talk." "AJ's right, I have SO many games planned!" Pinkie Pie jumped around, all too excited about her games to really concentrate on anything else anyway.

"Twilight, truth or dare?" Rarity asked. "Uh, truth." "Awwwww….." That was probably the seventh time that the lavender pony had chosen truth. "Twilight, come on, we're running out of things to ask you!" Rarity whined. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not comfortable with choosing dare!" "Truth or dare rules state that everypony must choose dare at least once and follow through without chickening out." Rainbow Dash said, reading from a book. "The game's going to be over soon, so you have to choose dare." Twilight hesitated. She didn't want to break the rules. But so far Applejack had been dared to get a frilly, curly perm in both her mane and tail, and it was a perm that was sure to last a few months, as Rarity had given it to her. On top of that, Rainbow Dash had been dared to prank call Celestia, something that could surely get her in loads of trouble if she were caught, and Rarity had been dared to sit in a tub full of mud for an hour and be sure to ruin her mane. "The game can't be over soon, because Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy haven't chosen dare yet either!" Twilight complained. "Fine, but we're just going to skip your turn then." Rarity said rudely. The game went on with Pinkie being dared to cancel her upcoming birthday party for Gummy, and Fluttershy being dared to avoid all contact with animals for a day. "Twilight, it's your turn!" Pinkie Pie said. Rainbow Dash smiled. "I got this one. Take a letter, Spike." Spike, who had been asleep all day and had just woken up, pulled a pen and paper from a shelf. "Celestia, just thought I'd let you know how rude you can really be. Sometimes you're out of control. Are you on PMS? Maybe I can help you with your problems, as I've just read a wonderful book on how to fix PMS Princess Problems. Your pissed-off student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike hastily sent the letter before he could be stopped. "Rainbow, don't you think that was a bit uncalled for?" Fluttershy asked. "No, it's called truth or dare, isn't it? That was my dare." Twilight frantically began piecing together her own letter to explain to the Princess.

Pinkie's good-bye party went on after Twilight's apology letter received a letter from the Princess saying that it was all okay. (She also mentioned that she would be interested in hearing if Twilight really DID have any ideas for fixing PMS Princess Problems. Twilight wasn't all too sure how to respond to that." Many games were planned but most went un-played because Applejack decided to attempt using a straightener to fix her mane and tail, Rainbow Dash spent forever on the phone apologizing to the Princess and explaining about the call, Rarity was taking a very long bath to wash the mud off of her, Pinkie Pie was calling everypony back to tell them that Gummy's party was back on, Fluttershy was going through animal withdrawl, and Twilight was trying to get everything back in control. Pinkie's amazing party just ended up turning into a disaster.

Well, it certainly took a while, but Twilight Sparkle finally managed to get everypony gathered in a circle to begin saying their final good-byes. The ponies were all drinking fruit punch and soda and starting to draw the evening to a close. "Alright, everypony, I'll begin." Twilight began. "When I first came to Ponyville, I wasn't planning on making friends at all. But now I realize how truly happy I am to have met all of you. Applejack, who taught me how to always be honest and never tell a lie, Fluttershy, who taught me how to be kind and true to others, Rarity, who taught me to be generous and always give to others, Pinkie Pie, who taught me to laugh and stay happy, and Rainbow Dash, who taught me how to be loyal to my friends and never leave them. This brings up the unfortunate point that I will have to say goodbye to you all tonight and leave all of you. But, I won't be leaving forever. I will always be there when you need me, wherever I am located. Thank you, all of you, for making my life a real adventure." Twilight sat down, her dark indigo tail curving under her awkwardly.

"Alright, I'll go next." Rarity stood up. "Well, hello to you all. I guess Twilight's speech is going to be difficult for me to follow up. I wasn't really planning on giving a speech tonight, but I'd love to thank you all. Before I met Fluttershy, my very first best friend, I was a social nightmare. You wouldn't believe it, but without having the backup of a friend, I wasn't confident enough to get my designs out there in the world. Once I met her, however shy she may be, she gave me all I needed to start selling things. Once I met you all, then I really had the inspiration. And as I say goodbye to you tonight, I'd like to leave you all with a little something to remember me by." Rarity exposed what seemed to be the girls' old gala dresses, but they were vamped up. The colors were more vibrant, the stitching was cleaner, and each had a cute little headband that left decorative ribbons trailing from it. The other ponies all thanked Rarity and took their dresses.

"I'll go next." Fluttershy stood, to the surprise of the others, and began to speak. "I've never been all that social. The only reason I met any of you was because of strange circumstances. Rarity I met because I was one of the first customers in her shop, Applejack because I volunteered at Sweet Apple Acres for a few months, Pinkie Pie because of her simple 'make a friend' steps I still don't really understand, Rainbow Dash because she helped me out by keeping it sunny when my animals needed the warmth even when all of Ponyville was rainy, and Twilight because of the Summer Sun Celebration. I am so lucky to have met you all and had the opportunity to expand my social horizons. Thank you, all of you; I hope I can see you again so I don't go into social recluse." Fluttershy blushed slightly, realizing that she had just given a speech in front of other ponies, and sat back down.

"I'd like to make a speech." Rainbow Dash stood up hastily. "I have so many reasons to thank all of you, but I'm going to keep it quick. Fluttershy, even though her cheering wasn't the best, kept me motivated. Twilight contained my cocky side and kept me under control. Rarity never lost faith in me. Applejack came up with new ways to test my skills. Pinkie Pie always seemed to have a way to celebrate my wins. All of you have been my biggest supporters and never given up on me. Thanks a bunch." She sat back down after making the shortest speech of them all, smiling at her friends.

"Oooh, oooh, my turn!" Pinkie Pie bounced up. "You all are so amazing and my very best friends even though I have so many friends I mean I don't even remember how exactly I met you but you all just seemed to come into my life all of a sudden and you always helped me overcome things even though sometimes I got angry with you or lost faith in you because you never lost faith in me and OH that reminds me that I never threw Rarity a birthday party this year and I really wish I had but I guess I'm going to have to do that next year because now I'm running out of time to do it since we're not going to see each other any other day I mean I'm so sorry Rarity but anyway thanks a lot all of you I hope to see you again even though we might not anyway thanks!" She took a big breath and sat back down. Everypony else stared at her like she was insane.

"Alright, looks like it's mah turn." Applejack stood up. "Y'all are my very best friends. I can't even imagine life without ya, but ah guess ah'll need to get used to it. Ah'm hoping we can all still see each other, and if we can't just know that ah'll always be a letter or two away and that I really love y'all." She sat down on her now straightened tail. Everypony sat quietly for a moment. "Looks like it's time to go and move on with our lives." Twilight said. "Oh, I wish we all could stay." Fluttershy said. "Yeah, we could, but we all need to move on." Rainbow Dash replied. "Looks like the inseparable Elements of Harmony are separating. I hope we can all keep in touch. Goodbye." Twilight Sparkle said unhappily. "Goodbye!" The others called, and all parted ways.


End file.
